Fun Hetalia Facts
by Im-the-awesome-Prussia
Summary: Most likely not fun, but oh well...


"Prussia is shown to like Italy very much, considering him "cute" and going as far as to ask him on a date, only for Italy to be oblivious to his question (as he was fixated on Prussia's bird)."

Me: O.o Prussia what is this I don't even...uuuuuuh NEXT!

"In a note, Himaruya stated that Italy was not entirely weak, but due to him being cowardly and scared, he does not use his strength. However, as a child, he was shown at one point to be strong enough to defeat Ottoman forces that were invading the Adriatic Sea (referencing how Italian naval troops were thought to be stronger than the ones on land). In another illustration, the female version of Italy is shown to display an incredible bout of strength when angered, much to the surprise of her male counterpart."

Me: I KNEW HE WASN'T A TOTAL WIMP!

Italy: Hm?

Me:...Uh nothing. Moving on~

"Germany's efficient and perfectionist personality is a reference to the German culture of cleanliness and tidiness. Italy revealing that Germany likes BDSM is a reference to the fact that German pornography is often very hardcore and kinky compared to most porn, and that an unusual amount of scat porn is exported from Germany. In addition, Sealand questioned as to why all of Germany's torture devices looked rather perverse."

Me: PFFFFFFFF- BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OMG THAT'S HILARIOUS EVEN SEALAND AHAHAHAHAHA

Germany: WHAT ZE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?

Me: N-nothing pfff nothing at all. Let's go to the next one *trying hard not to laugh*

"It is a source of debate among fans as to whether it is America or Canada that is the older of the two brothers (with Hidekaz Himaruya having not confirmed a set age difference between the two). A common fanon assumption is that the two are twins, due to their similarities and the fact that Canada is easily mistaken for America (due to having the same face), though the two do not share the same day of birth. Supporters of the twin theory point out the nations' birthdays merely refer to their date of independence or unification, and that a "nation" may not have an official birthday in the same sense as humans."

Me: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaah this confused me at first but I did research and here's what I put together America gain his independence July 4, 1776 this is the official birthday of America as we all know. Canada's is July 1, 1867 which is when Canada became independent therefore making America older.

America: AHA I KNEW IT! :iconamericafuckyeaplz:

Canada: . Whatever eh.

Kumajiro: Who are you?

Canada: I'm Canada!

Me: ANYWAY MOVING ON!

"France stated that he's afraid of computers, Germany (and that he supposedly hates Germans in general, despite that he seems to get along with both brothers as of recent), Russia, Switzerland, whenever England is angry, and possibly Turkey. He stated this through a response to a fan, thus over the computer, and that doing so was bad enough for him. It seems that gardening relaxes him, and that he isn't intimidated by other technologies, as he claimed to be playing Bokosuka, a video game, with Germany and England."

Me: Wait what? You're scared of computers?

France: Oui.

Me:...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

France: WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME?

Me: CUZ IT'S HILARIOUS! *laughing dies down* Alright moving on~

France: *sulking in emo corner*

"Romania first appears in the volume 4 Gakuen Hetalia strip Carry On, Newspaper Club! as a member of the school's Magic Club alongside England, revealing that their activities primarily consist of dressing up like Harry Potter, performing love spells, and praying for an abundant harvest."

Me: Ok I already knew that he is a magic guy, but the Harry Potter thing sealed the deal for me. I AM OFFICIALLY IN LOVE WITH THIS GUY!

Romania: ^^~

"Notes in the special edition booklet for Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 3 revealed that Russia was originally intended to be dark-haired and middle-aged in appearance, as well as being a meek crybaby whose personality would reverse when he was drunk. However, Himaruya noted that he didn't like the plans, and made a new design from scratch when it came time for the Allies to appear."

Me: *hugs Russia* I'm glad they made him like this. He's much better this way~

Russia: ^J^ *pats my head*

"It is implied in Lazy Comic Country that Greece and Japan slept together when Japan stated he had no "experience", and Greece said he'd fix that. He then woke up naked in bed with Greece, though Japan has denied that anything happened between them, believing that it was only a dream."

"In one published strip it is shown that Japan sees the world as an RPG, another hint at his otaku nature."


End file.
